The Campaign
Chapter 1: "There is no dog" The party is first introduced to each other within the antechamber of Oppenholm manor. Some summoned by a mysterious message, others attending for reasons of their own, they are charged with solving the mansion's mysteries. Over the course of their investigations, they discover the corpse of Carmine Inantino, world-renowned detective. He has left them a message: "Solve my final mystery: who killed me?" When his spirit was summoned, he could offer no further information to his assailants. Instead, he let the party know that their names were determined through the process of cleromancy, a form of divination used through the application of random chance. If he, a novice cleromancer, was able to find these somehow-important individuals, those who ended his life would too. Also in the mansion was a corkboard with several articles connected via pushtacks and string. Corkboard Articles Illustration: Magister Geoff di Oxox Following the events of The Sacking of Lumenatal, the Universal Pelor Church sought to instill greater control over the city and country. To achieve this end, the UPC demanded the installation of a church magister, entitled to perform investigations of any organizations or individuals perceived heretical to the organization. Geoff di Oxox is the current magister of Lumenatal, taking over after his predecessor retired suddenly. The picture itself is an illustration of Magister di Oxox in front of the Cathedral of Warmth and Solace. Article: "String of Jewel Thefts Leave Authorities Baffled" "For the fifth time in two weeks, a jeweller's wares have mysteriously vanished overnight. On a week before the campaign, Yakov Jewellers joined four other stores in the Spyglass District when some of its merchandise vanished overnight. As in the previous cases, no signs of forced entry were detected. When asked for comment, Head Investigator Mindy Bitters in pencil admitted that while the criminals' means of access was still undetermined. Still, "their modus operandi is coming into focus more and more every day." article is cut off after this point. To the side of it is an advertisement for "Golden Vigilance Security" Pamphlet: "The Insurrection in Devidolm..." Full Title: "The Insurrection in Devidolm and What It Means for Civilized Nations" A pamphlet providing a brief synopsis of the events leading to the Peasants' Revolt in Devidolm, as well as its capacity for inciting revolt in neighboring countries. While offering little sympathy for the peasants' lot in life, it does lay blame at the feet of Devidolm's lower nobility for undue harshness and makes an impassioned plea to King Myron III for greater protection of this lower caste. The pamphlet is credited to 'Citizens for a Stable Continent.' Illustration: "The Lisemmeri Dynasty" A family tree identifying the current members of the Lisemmeri elvish dyansty and their current political positions. Some of the names have been annotated by hand. (Picture forthcoming) Customs Manifest A yellowing list of immigrants into Lumenatal. Circled in red pencil is the name "Ajay O. Volztarch." Painting: "The Dawn of Enlightened Self-Rule" A beautiul, postcard-sized reproduction of a painting credited to Rockhelm Bisonsmash, "The Dawn of Enlightened Self-Rule" depicts a stylized coalition of different races helming a boat named 'Neurolux.' As it sails towards a bright sun, it leaves behind ita darkened Pelorite cathedral surrounded by ominous clouds. On the back of the painting is an excerpt from a speech by Radiati leader Linnaeus Baum. Article: "A Scourge on Brutalism is a Gift Devoutly to be Wished" An editorial credited to Reed Holloway. It states: : Much has been made of the recent wave of countercriminal activities that has washed over the lower element of society for the past few months. Those who concern themselves merely with the letter of the law see such wanton disregard for police protocol as bad as the criminals whose activities are being disrupted. Far be it for me, a mere newspapermen, to suggest that this line of thinking is academic poppycock better suited for the parlor than the mouths of our elected officials. No, I'll defer that line to the scores of upstanding citizens who have been saved by our masked vigilante, saved not only from criminals but from a criminally inefficient police force who have proven themselves wanting as of late. : As a city and a nation that has always advocated individual freedom and charity toward all, this vigilante has taken it upon his or herself to exemplify our highest ideals. The twin lights of justice and compassion burn within our unknown hero's breast, and instead of attacking this Gemini Star, we should instead go after the politicians who create the conditions that make him or her necessary.